1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heat-dissipating apparatus and an illuminator using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic apparatus such as an illuminator, a display, and a portable terminal is on the increase in terms of performance and speed, and the trend toward miniaturization light weight, compactness and slimness is also progressing rapidly.
Users using electronic devices require high performance in a smaller area and the electronic devices are also being grafted onto integration and high performance technologies.
As electronic devices increase in performance and speed, the electronic devices generate a large amount of heat, and due to the high-temperature heat, the trouble generation ratio in the driving devices of the electronic devices becomes high. Accordingly, a self heat-dissipating design is needed.
Additionally, there is needed a heat-dissipating apparatus that easily dissipates heat generated in the heat generation area by being attached to the heat generation area of the electronic devices.